


Overcooked

by lafddiaz



Series: 9-1-1 short prompts [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blurted Out Love Confession, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafddiaz/pseuds/lafddiaz
Summary: In which Buck has to cook for Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 short prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753372
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Overcooked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

If there was one thing Buck liked to praise himself for being better at than Eddie, it was cooking. Alright, it wasn’t hard to be better than Eddie at cooking, but… Buck still liked to remind of that fact. Something Eddie didn’t particularly like, not to mention the fact Christopher was nearly _begging_ for Buck’s cooking almost every night now.

And Eddie had made sure not to tell Buck. Well… he did drop it casually in conversations, not that the other had seemed to pick up on it, so he didn’t push it.

So when Buck showed up, completely unannounced, Eddie knew he’d have to keep that a secret from Christopher. While he was always a little nervous to see his son off to a sleepover, he was thankful it meant he had the house to himself. Not that he prefered the house empty, but he had a couple of rough nights lately and needed a moment to relax. Something he knew could prove to be hard with Christopher around.

And now Buck was here, and Eddie wasn’t sure if that was better, or worse. But he still let him in - how could he turn down his best friend when he was showing up with all those grocery bags? 

Of course, Buck had noticed the way Eddie’s shoulders were slightly slumped and how he was gradually getting more irritable in recent days. And Buck knew that was a sign of restlessness, and that was his sole purpose for being there: he was going to take care of dinner, and make sure he’d get a good night of sleep.

Neither of them really said anything apart from meaningless chit chat as Buck moved in to head for the kitchen; they both knew what he was here for. And this was Eddie’s house, Buck was practically at home here.

But this was different, usually, Christopher would be here. But he wasn’t this time. It was just Buck, cooking for the two fo them. And it felt… oddly domestic. And it did not fail to make Buck a little nervous.

A feeling that only increased as Eddie moved closer, attracted by the smell that was coming from Buck’s cooking.

Buck had been trying so hard lately to try and repress whatever those building feelings inside of him were, tried to keep a distance with Eddie. But he was standing so close now, and Buck’s impulse control was… considerably low. He tried to focus on the food, on the conversation he was barely keeping up with Eddie - mostly, it was Eddie talking and Buck nodding or saying a few words once in a while. Frankly, he wasn’t entirely sure what they were even talking about anymore, too distracted by the closeness of Eddie, by how much he _needed_ to feel Eddie’s arms around him. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” Buck blurted the words out after a moment, only realizing what he just said once his mouth was shut. And he froze, staring at the veggies that were frying in the pan.

And he could feel Eddie stilled beside him too. _Shitshitshit_. He really messed up, he really went and messed up their friendship. He was about to say something - apologize? tell him to forget it? - but Eddie reacted first. 

Soon enough, Buck’s back was pressed against the counter, Eddie standing close, _so close_ , to him. And Eddie was searching for his gaze, he could feel it. Any other situation, Buck would give in and stare right back in those brown eyes, but not this time. So he settled on staring at a spot just above Eddie’s shoulder. 

Which prompted Eddie to move closer, and closer, until it was impossible to Buck not to look at him. And until he could feel Eddie’s breath on his lips. Gosh, he really knew how to make him lose his mind. 

“Please just kiss me already.” The words slipped out of Buck’s lips impulsively again. Although there was a slight teasing tone behind them. As much as it’s all he _wanted_ right now, maybe it’d help relieve the tension that had built up just now.

Surely, Eddie wouldn’t kiss him. And surely, those _weren’t_ Eddie’s lips that he was feeling pressed against his. 

“I thought you wanted me to kiss you.” Eddie’s voice was teasing as he pulled away. He’d stayed silent until now, stern frown on his face, but Buck could see the hint of a smirk on the other’s lips now. And if anything, _that_ eased up the situation.

Not that Buck said anything, his hands reaching behind Eddie’s neck so he could pull him in, in a gesture that said ‘shut up and kiss me’. Which he did, they both did, smile stretching on their lips the longer they remained pressed against each other. 

They were lost in the moment, feeling like nothing existed apart from them. So lost they forgot the veggies frying in the pan. Well, they certainly _were_ fried now.

The smell of something burning was what got them to pull away, and a small chuckle escaped Eddie’s lips as he let his head drop to Buck’s shoulder.

“And here I thought I was the one who couldn’t cook.” Buck could feel the teasing tone back in Eddie’s voice, and it brought a grin to his face. “So… takeout?”

“Yeah, takeout.” They’d be fine, he knew that now.


End file.
